Worried About You
by Yuichan33
Summary: Not Going Out, Lee and Lucy fanfic. When Lee suddenly falls ill how long will it be before Lucy realizes what she has always felt?
1. Are you ok?

**This is my first story on this site so sorry if its not great. I would really appreciate a review. **

**My story idea for Not Going Out. Sorry the first chapter is really, really short it was supposed to be the bit before the title sequence.**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the show, any similarity to another plot is purely coincidental.~**

Lucy was sat at the kitchen table with a warm mug of coffee reading a magazine. Lee walked in and sat down opposite her.

"You woke up late." Lucy stated without looking up from the page.

"Yeah." Lee sniffed, he start sneezing causing Lucy to finally look up. She saw that Lee's hair was completely messed up, his face was chalk white and his nose bright red from when he had been sneezing.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"Fine, thanks." Lee replied sniffing again.

"Are you sure, you look ill?" Lucy placed her hand on Lee's forehead feeling his temperature, Lee pushed her hand away before sighing and standing up.

"I'm fine Lucy, stop bugging me." He said he started to walk towards the door, as he reached for the door handle he suddenly collapsed to the floor.


	2. Have you been crying?

Lee woke up lost and confused, he started to sit up but was forced back down onto his bed by the face peering over at him.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" He called out into the darkness.

"Its ok, Lee." Lucy said. "You've got to relax."

"Why? What happened?" Lee questioned.

"Don't you remember? You were ill and then just collapsed." Lucy explained to him.

"Oh god, I remember." Then it suddenly dawned on him. "Oh no, I'm sorry, Lucy."

"Sorry for what?" Lucy asked. "You haven't done anything?"

"Sorry for pushing you away when you tried to help me." Lee apologised.

"Oh Lee. You didn't mean it, you're ill. You're not thinking straight." Lucy said, she placed her hand on Lee's forehead. "How you feeling?"

"Better now your here." Lee smiled. He curled up in a ball and looked up at Lucy. He noticed her bright red eyes.

"Have you been crying?" Lee asked sitting up.

"Of course I've been crying, I was worried about you."

"Ah, that's so sweet to know one person actually cares about me." Lee sighed into his pillow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy questioned. "Lots of people care about you."

"No they don't, my parents didn't want me." Lee started to cry. "Daisy's clueless, and Tim just wants to make sure I keep my grubby hands of his sister. No one's ever cared for me." At this point he was really sobbing, burying his face into the pillow.

"Oh Lee, that's not true. I care. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here. I would be married to that idiot Guy and my parents would be divorced." Lucy said stroking his forehead. Lee just sighed. "Oh Lee, come on." She slowly and carefully pulled him out of his bed.

"What? Where are we going?" He cried out, Lucy lead him into her bedroom and lay him down on the bed.

"Sleep here, Lee." She said.

"Why?" Lee asked, confused.

"Because I care. I want the best for you and I want you to get better quickly." Lucy explained. Lee nodded his thanks and Lucy started to leave the room.

"Wait." Lee said into the darkness. "Will you stay?" Lucy pretended to consider it for a second but she knew immediately what she wanted.

"Of course I'll stay." She crossed the room again and lay down next to Lee, her wildest dreams coming true.


	3. Can't beat true love

**Sorry it's been a long time, last week of school is to much to handle. Anyway, the long awaited chapter 3. I didn't really know how to end it, hope this will do!**

Lee woke early that morning to the steady breathing of someone fast asleep next to him. He peered down to see Lucy curled up with her head on his slow rising and falling chest, his arms instantly wrapped protectively around her. Lee lay silently for what seemed like hours just watching Lucy sleep until she started to stir.

"Lee?" She said looking up.

"Urgh... um... sorry." Lee panicked and threw his arms away from her, shuffling across from where he originally lay. Much to his surprise Lucy pulled him back and curled up again.

"Lucy? What are you doing? What would Tim say?" Lee worried.

"I don't care what Tim has to say, true love comes before family." Lucy instantly regretted what she said but Lee had noticed, there was no way of digging her way out of this.

"True love?" He questioned. Lucy stammered, trying to explain. She was interrupted by Lee kissing her passionately on the lips. They smiled at each other before kissing again. "True love eh? Can't beat it!" Lee laughed.


End file.
